Detroit
Detroit (aka Android City) is a city in Michigan, USA, and the setting of Detroit: Become Human. Once known as the World’s Forge – and home to the Ford Motor Company, which so transformed America and the world in the 20th century – Detroit is once again host to a technology that is altering the very fabric of society; named 'Android capital of the world' in game. The android industry has brought much wealth, as the glistening towers and the thriving, technologically advanced city design attests to. But the shiny exterior of the city’s prosperity rises over divided streets: androids have created a heavy and wide space between the human social classes, leaving many without a profession or a purpose. In particular, several occupations were largely or completely dominated by androids, including taxi drivers and amusement park staffs. This causes bankruptcy of citizens and demonstrations against androids. The circulation of Thirium caused by massive production of androids has also caused the illegal use of a drug called Red Ice, its main ingredient being Thirium 101, often of very low purity to be sold throughout Detroit earning its notorious reputation of Red Ice trading center. The growing underclass has majorly succumbed to usage and dealing of such drug, as Detroit Today stated, its application may be caused by dissatisfaction caused by androids taking human jobs. The Detroit City Police Department has previously established Red Ice Task Force to crack down on the distribution of the drug. Details *In November 2038, the Governor of Detroit is an unnamed woman.Detroit Today #28, "Famous Detroit Painter Dies" *Unemployment rate: 37.3% *An exceedingly low birth rate *The epicenter of the distribution of Red Ice, causing nation-wide epidemical drug abuse *Androids dominate the service class industry *At times small numbers of Hybrid Airships can be seen loitering over the city's skyline. It is unknown who operates them or what purpose they serve. Locations Downtown Detroit: *Woodward Ave, runs NNW out of Downtown **Woodward Church **Eden Club 1177 Woodward Avenue, Detroit **Capitol Park ***CyberLife store, SWISH store, Smith & White, and others **Grand Circus Park **Woodward Mall Center **The Spirit of Detroit (City monument) *Hart Plaza **CyberLife store **Hart Plaza rooftop **Recall Center Nº5 **Monument to Joe Louis (City monument) and other *Greektown **Henry Ford Commemorative Park **CyberLife store, Bellini Paints, Smith & White, St. Mary Roman Catholic Church, and others *Phillips apartment 1554 Park Avenue, Detroit *DPD Central Station 1301 3rd Avenue, Detroit West/South of Downtown: *Corktown **Todd Williams' house 4203 Harrison Street, North Corktown, Detroit **ABCD bus stop *West Side Industrial **Bus Terminal **Burger Zone and others *Ambassador Bridge *Riverside Park *Banks of Detroit River, Delray (opposite Banks of Detroit River, Canada) *Gordie Howe International Bridge East of Downtown: *Camden / Ravendale district"Waiting for Hank..." **Eastern Motel, Laundromatic, 24 convenience store, Abandoned house, and others *Carl Manfred's house 8941 Lafayette Avenue, Detroit *CyberLife Tower, Belle Isle, Detroit River *Kamski's house near Detroit River *Urban Farms of Detroit 265 Acre Avenue, Detroit *Abandoned apartment near Urban Farms of Detroit *Nabura Motors (automotive building) Other & Unknown: *CyberLife Warehouse and Docks, West Torrance Avenue, Detroit *Stratford Tower *Chicken Feed *Jimmy's Bar *Android Zone *Hank Anderson's home 115 Michigan Drive, Detroit (possibly) *Ferndale **Jericho **Harbor's 10 Brew *Zlatko Andronikov's House *Carlos Ortiz's Home 6413 Pines Street, Detroit *Pirates' Cove *Rose's Farm *Canada Border Inspection Station *Detroit River Gallery Detroit opening 1 welcome to detroit.jpg|Detroit ("The Opening"). Detroit opening 2 above view DBH.png|Detroit ("The Opening"). Detroit opening 3 streets taxi DBH.png|The streets of Detroit ("The Opening"). Detroit street shades of color DBH.jpg|Detroit ("Shades of Color"). Detroit_Concept artwork_DBH.png|Concept art, Skyline. Detroit city, concept art.png|Concept art. Detroit Concept art DBH.jpg|Concept art. Detroit Concept art DBH 2.jpg|Concept art. Detroit Concept art DBH 3.jpg|Concept art. Detroit Concept art DBH 4.jpg|Concept art. Detroit Concept Art DBH 4.jpg|Concept art. Detroit Concept Art DBH 5.jpg|Concept art. Greek District Detroit Artwork.jpg|Concept art, Greek District. Detroit Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Detroit Notes * Detroit doesn't have a governor, it has a mayor. This was likely a developer oversight. * ''The Spirit of Detroit ''(created by Marshall Fredericks), Monument to Joe Louis and St. Mary Roman Catholic Church are visually seen in the background of the game and various parts of the story. References ru:Детройт de:Detroit Category:Locations